1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physiologically active substance extracted from the residue of saccharified malt and the process for the production thereof. "Physiologically active" means, for example, the inhibition of platelets aggregation, prevention of death due to acute pulmonary embolism, improvement of erythrocyte transformation, analgesic activity, anti-nephropathic action, radiation exposure protection activity, hypotensive activity, and hypoglycemic activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Few efforts have been known to extract and produce a useful substance from the residue of saccharified malt. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 129776 (1976) describes an extraction of a solid nutritious protein from brewed cereals such as residue of malt saccharification. However, no attempts have been known to obtain a physiologically active polymer from the waste of saccharified malt.